


The Savior Reigns

by darluvscaryl



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darluvscaryl/pseuds/darluvscaryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to The Savior.  Norman and Melissa deal with the aftermath of the kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Early the next morning they flew back from Chicago to Atlanta. It was pretty uneventful, as Norman made sure to get them on an early flight to avoid all the craziness that fans would surely bring, if they saw Norman and Melissa together in the airport. He wanted things to go smoothly for her, as she was still quite shaken up. Stories were already starting to show up on the news and they both knew it was a matter of time before their story became a media firestorm. The entire flight back Norman kept his arms around Melissa trying to give her as much comfort as he could. If someone had been watching them, they would have thought a small conversation was going on between the two of them, but in all actuality, it was just little sweet nothings he was whispering to her. When Melissa would look up at him in response to something he said, he would place little kisses on her lips. These kisses seemed to help settle her fears and doubts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norman unlocked the door to Melissa's house and they were instantly greeted by Lincoln. He lazily wagged his tail and Melissa sat down on the floor and scooped him into her arms. "How's my boy? I missed you so much!" She continued to scratch behind his ears as he fell over to the floor in hopes of some belly action. "Oohh, does someone need some belly scratchin'?" She began scratching his belly as his tongue lolled out and he turned to look at her full of the 'poor pitiful dog syndrome'. "I missed my guy, yes...I...did," she said thickly as tears began to fall from her eyes. 

Norman sat down beside her and scooped her up into his lap. They didn't say anything as Norman held Melissa and she loved on Lincoln. After a few minutes Lincoln decided he had to go out and made his way to the sliding glass back door.  
"I'm gonna let him out Mellie. I'll be right back," said Norman as he gently moved her to the floor. He wanted to place her on the couch, but as he stood up, she curled into a ball on the floor and she continued to cry. He wanted to pick her up, but Lincoln's insistence forced him to leave her there for a moment. 

When the door was closed, he went back to her and held out his hand. "Give me your hand, Mellie. Let's go get you set up in bed. You can snuggle under the covers and then that way there is room for Lincoln and I to give you whatever comfort you need. It is bound to be better than the floor."

She looked up at him and placed her hand in his. He helped her to her feet and she said, "I'm so sorry, Norman. I just can't seem to keep myself together. The smallest things set me off."

"Please don't apologize, Mellie. You have been through quite a lot over the last few days and it is going to take a while for you to feel back to your old self."

"Ok, Norman. I'll try. I think I'm going to shower quickly before I get into bed. I always feel yucky after being on a plane."

"That sounds like a good idea. I will go let Lincoln in, make us some coffee and meet you in your bedroom. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect. I found a new hazelnut flavored coffee that sounds yummy. Why don't we try that?"

"Sure. I will be back in a bit." He kissed her cheek as she walked past him to go into the room. She smiled and squeezed his hand before he turned and walked back through the hall.

Norman took care of Lincoln and even snuck Vangeline and Sierra some cat treats while Melissa was in the shower. He cut up some fruit and cheese to eat while they were having their coffee. He also found some small croissants to put on the tray. He was surprised when he heard the water still running as he carried the tray in the bedroom and set it on the night stand. He knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. The door handle clicked open as he said, "Mellie?" He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "Melissa?" He suddenly heard sobbing coming from the shower. He quickly made his way over to the shower door and knocked gently. "Melissa, it's me. Are you ok?"

"N-N-Norman?" said Melissa on a sob.

"Is it ok, if I open the door?" He didn't get a response, so he opened it slowly. What he saw nearly brought him to his knees. His beloved Melissa was sitting on the floor in the shower with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she was resting her head on top of her arms, crying. "Oh honey," he said as he stepped in clothes and all. He shut the water off, then he sat down next to her and pulled her face to his. "Mellie, I am here sweetie. Come on, let's get you out of here and into bed."

With water still dripping down his face, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He got back into the shower and helped Melissa stand on her feet. Melissa watched him as he dried her off and wrapped the towel around her. When he lifted her up, she put her arms around him and nuzzled right into his neck. "Melissa, I am wet," he said matter of factly.

"I don't care, just wanna be close to you. Please."

"Ok, come on. Let's get you into bed." He carried her over, set her on the bed and pulled the towel off of her. He slipped the nightgown over her head that she had pulled out, and got her under the covers. "I am going to get out of these wet clothes and then I will be right back." He raced down the hallway and grabbed a pair of shorts out of his bag. He stepped back into her bathroom, dried himself off with another towel and slipped the shorts on. 

After climbing into bed, Norman gathered Melissa back up in his arms and she nuzzled into him again. "Thank you for taking care of me, Norman. You always know just what I need."

"That is what I'm here for you, Melissa. I love you and want to help you." He tipped her chin up and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Norman," she said as she put her head on his chest. 

As their breathing slowly began to match each other, Norman smiled to himself. He had glanced around the bed and discovered that he was not alone in his concern for her. Lincoln, Vangeline and Sierra had also made their way on the bed and were snuggled up against Melissa. Slowly, they all drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Norman didn't really see that Melissa was getting any better. She wasn't eating very much and oftentimes, he would find her alone and crying in the bedroom or her bathroom. One of the biggest challenges they were facing was the media frenzy surrounding their story. He had put messages out on all his social media accounts requesting their privacy be honored in order for them to have time to recover. For the most part, people were kind. 

One evening as they were snuggled together on the bed Norman decided he needed to talk with her about getting some help. He turned himself so he was facing her and grabbed both of her hands. "Melissa, I want to talk with you about something."

She looked into his eyes and replied quietly, "What, Norman?"

"Mellie, do you remember when we were talking to the agents in Chicago? They told us that we would probably benefit from going to talk to someone about what happened."

"Yes, of course I remember. Why, do you think you need to go talk to someone?"

"I am worried about you and think that it would be a good idea for you to go see someone. You are not eating very well, hardly sleeping and crying quite often."

"Norman, I am fine. Don't worry about me. It might just take me a little time to bounce back is all," she said as she gently ran her fingers down his cheek and went to stand up. "I'm going to get an apple. Do you want anything?"

"Melissa, I am worried about you. Please don't brush me off," he replied beginning to follow her.

"No, Norman! I am fine and don't need to go talk to someone. If you are that worried about how things are going, YOU go talk to someone. Me? I am going to get an apple!," she said as she stormed out of the room.

Norman stood in shock at the way she had responded to him, as Melissa was not one to raise her voice very often. He sat back down on the bed and tried to figure out what he was going to do. He was well aware that you can't force someone to get help that doesn't want it. Norman decided that whatever happened over the next few days, he would support her any way he could.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Norman received an email in regards to some personal business with Mingus that he could no longer put off, and he was forced to go back to New York for a few days. As he carried his bag to the front door, they argued over someone coming to stay with her, but Melissa was adamant that someone did not need to.

"Norman, you already upgraded the security system and have paid for guards to be at the front and back doors while you are gone. The animals and I are going to be fine." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Danai already said she would stop in for a visit. You haven't seen Mingus in almost two weeks. I think you should stay up there longer."

"Mellie, I am going to take care of this business and will be back. Even if I wanted to spend time with Ming, he has finals going on right now, and is too busy to do much of anything besides study. He and I have talked about what happened and he knows that if he really needs me, all he has to do is call." Norman pulled back from the hug and looked deep into the most beautiful eyes. "I already told you that I am going to take care you. We have been through hell and back and in that time I realized how much I love you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and truly make you mine. I noticed you ate better yesterday. Keep that up while I am gone, ok?"

She had tears in her eyes as she responded, "Yes, Norman, I will." She stood up on tip toes and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and stroked her bottom lip with his tongue until she opened up. Their tongues caressed slowly as they explored each other's mouths with a new found feeling of love. When the kiss ended, breathlessly, they held each other closely as their foreheads touched. This relationship was a bit surreal at this point and they needed a moment.

They stepped apart and as he picked up his bag, she whispered, "Please be careful, Norman. I love you."

"Love you too, beautiful. I will see you in a few days." The door closed behind him she made sure to go over and lock it and set the alarm.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked back to the bedroom, climbed into bed and pulled the covers back around her. She fell asleep with hopes of being able to shake this whole ordeal off. After all, she was eating a little bit more again and that had to be a good sign.   
She hadn't even had to battle any type of nightmares related to this ordeal. Unbeknownst to her, that battle was set to begin this evening. In the middle of the night, Melissa woke up screaming. She dreamt her captor had her at his house again. He was hitting her and making her part of those awful videos to send to Norman. Melissa sat shaking, sweating and looking around her room until the sun rose once again, never trusting herself to fall back to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Norman could not wait to get back to Melissa. His trip to New York had only been worth it because he was able to see Mingus. He was still pissed because what they "needed him there for" could have been taken care of via Facetime or Skype. What made it even worse was the rain delay. He was suppose to get back to Atlanta at two in the afternoon, but was finally pulling up to Melissa's at 6:30.

He nodded to the security guys once he got his bag from the taxi, and headed up the path to her front door. He unlocked it and as he stepped inside, he was surprised by the good smell coming from the kitchen. Yes! he thought to himself as he rounded the wall. Disappointment filled his thoughts as he saw Danai at the stove cooking. "Hey Danai," he said as he walked up and kissed her cheek. His heart was hoping that Melissa would have been the one cooking dinner.

"Hey Norman," she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. "She has been eating, but I don't think she has been sleeping very well."

"I sure appreciate you checking on her while I was in New York. What makes you say she hasn't slept well?"

Melissa came out from the bedroom to greet Norman at that time, and he could tell immediately what Danai meant. The pain he felt when he saw her made his voice thick with emotion. She had dark bags under her eyes and they were red and swollen as if she had been crying. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice as she tried to cover it up with fake enthusiasm, "Hi, Norman! I am so glad you are back!" 

As he walked over to give her a hug, it felt as if she swayed in his arms unable to stay on her feet. "Hi, Mellie. I am so happy to see you." He gave her a quick, but gentle kiss, pulling her tighter to him. He looked over her in time to see Danai mouth the words 'It's ready, see ya later.' Melissa kept her arms tight around him as Danai slipped out the front door. They stood there holding each other until she finally pulled away. Norman walked her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Sit here, Mellie, and let me fix you a plate."

She looked around the kitchen. "Oh, I didn't even realize Danai had left! How awful am I?"

"It's ok. She left when you were getting some Norman lovin' and didn't want to interrupt that. I mean, who could blame her," he said with a smirk. 

Melissa laughed gently causing Norman to celebrate quietly to himself. "Yeah, Norman...you are the man."

"Don't you forget it sweetcheeks," he said smugly as he brought their plates to the table. "Start eating, I am just going to grab drinks." Danai had made them chicken fettuccine alfredo and they both enjoyed it with small bits of conversation thrown in. Their friendship had always been one that didn't need to revolve around trying to entertain each other, so eating in mostly silence was a comfortable thing for them. 

He cleared the plates and attempted to approach the subject of her not sleeping. "Mellie, why aren't you sleeping? I can tell by the look in your eyes, that you haven't."

"I don't want to talk about it Norman. Please don't make a big deal out of it!," she yelled.

"Hey, I was just concerned and wanted to ask. There isn't any reason to get upset. I was just wondering because I love you and want to help if I can."

"If you want to help Norman, stop suggesting I go talk to someone and stop overanalyzing every little thing I am doing."

She stormed off toward the bedroom and all Norman could do was wonder how he was going to help her come back from this hell she was in.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they climbed into bed that evening, Melissa felt guilty about how she acted earlier, and simply said, "It's wonderful you are back Norman. I haven't been sleeping very well since you left."

"Yes, honey, I know. What happened when I went to New York?"

"Nothing happened, just started having some nightmares. It's no big deal."

He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as he said quietly, "It is a big deal if you are not sleeping, Melissa."

She felt herself relax under his caresses and mumbled, "Ok Norman, whatever...you...say..." She drifted off to sleep for the first time in days.

Norman could feel the evenness of her breathing and knew that she had fallen asleep. He settled in and prayed that the whole night would bring her a peaceful sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke abruptly when he felt the whole bed shake. He sat up only to see Melissa thrashing around yelling, "No, stop it!"

Norman had heard that you shouldn't wake someone in the middle of a bad dream, but she was throwing herself around so wildly, he was afraid she was going to hurt her herself. He got out of the bed, went to her side, flicked on the bedside lamp and knelt down on the floor next to her. Quietly he said, "Melissa...you are safe honey...wake up."

Her wild movements muffled his voice, so he spoke a little louder and gently shook her shoulder, "Melissa...wake up...it's Norman." The moment he spoke and his hand touched her, she shot up, grabbed a quartz angel from the bedside table and hit Norman in the head. He instantly grabbed his head at the same time she woke up. She looked around completely confused and then saw Norman holding his hand to his head and blood down the side of his face.

"OH MY GOSH!!! Oh Norman, what have I done!?," Melissa said as she jumped out of bed and helped him up. 

"It's ok, honey. You were having a bad dream. I shouldn't have bothered you, " Norman replied as he stumbled behind her as she pulled him into the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet and grabbed her first aid kit.

"I'm so sorry Norman." Her lips began to tremble as she cleaned up the blood from his face and hand. "I can't believe I did that." 

The tears fell down her face as he grasped her hands, looked into her eyes and said, "Melissa, you were having a nightmare. This isn't something you could help. It is no big thing."

She cleaned him up and they both agreed he didn't need stitches, so they just put a butterfly bandage on it. When they got back in bed, she tried to move away, but he would not let her. He pulled her so she was straddling him and gently held her face close to his. "This was an accident, beautiful and nothing more. Please do not worry about me, it's all good."

"Norman, I can't believe I did that to you. I know I am terrified at this point, and definitely think it is time for me to go see someone." She paused to catch her breath and then continued, "I love you and want this relationship to work. Tell me you will not give up on me while I try to figure this all out."

"Melissa, I have loved you for years and now that I know you feel the same way, I am not going anywhere. I am here for you. Whatever, you need my love, we are in this together." He wiped her tears, kissed her softly and pulled her to him as they laid back down and he snuggled them back in.


	4. Chapter 4

Norman woke the following morning with peace in his heart, but an ache in his head. He could deal with the one because he had the other. Melissa admitting she needed help was such a big step, that the relief he felt overwhelmed him. He turned and saw her snuggled in next to him. She was sleeping so peacefully, better than she had in quite a while. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and felt that he could do that for hours. He began to gently run his fingers threw her stunning gray pixie curls and her eyes fluttered open catching his gaze.

Sleepily she mumbled, "Good morning my most handsome Norman. How are you?" Suddenly she jerked up remembering the events of the night before. "Oh my gosh, Norman! How is your head? Does it hurt a lot? I'm so sorry I did that to you!" Her eyes began to fill with tears as he gently grabbed her face and drew her eyes to his.

"Mellie, no more apologies! You were asleep, protecting yourself, and we already discussed this last night. No. More. Apologies. I am fine and may even end up with a cool scar because of it," he said with a smirk.

She gave him a small grin as she hastily wiped her tears away. "Norman, will you help me find someone today? Will you take me there and wait for me?"

"Sweetheart, I am here every step of the way. I finally found you and I do not plan on ever letting you go. That being said, Danai actually knows someone who specializes in helping people who have been in PTSD type events and she gave me her number. Whenever you want to make the call, we will."

"Now Norman. I want to be able to move on with my life and with you. My goal is to be in a better place within myself, before we have to start filming. My fans already think Carol is such a bad ass, well guess what? Melissa can be one too!"

"That's my girl!" Norman said as he pulled her in for a kiss. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily enough, Melissa was able to get in with Dr. Stewart for a consultation that afternoon. They drove together in silence as they were each lost in their thoughts about her appointment. She grabbed his hand as they pulled into the small parking garage. 

As they walked to the elevator he could feel her shaking as he held her hand. He put his arm around her, gave her a gentle squeeze and said, "It's ok, Mellie. I am here."

"Thank you, Norman," she replied in a whisper as they stepped on. They watched the numbers tick by as their anticipation built. The doors slid open and Melissa hesitated for an instant. Norman didn't say anything as he just quietly waited for her to step off. Seeming to gather her courage, Melissa walked off and went to the receptionist. "I am here to see Dr.Stewart. My name is Melissa McBride."

"Yes, Ms. McBride. Please fill out these papers and bring them back up when you are done." The receptionist handed her a clipboard at the same time her eyes flashed in recognition of who Melissa and Norman were. Norman hid a chuckle as the poor girl tried hard to maintain her professionalism.

"Thank you very much," said Melissa with a smile as they stepped away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later, Dr. Stewart called for Melissa to come on back. Norman stood to go with her, but the doctor stopped him. "No, Mr. Reedus. You can wait here for Melissa. I would like to visit with her one on one."

Norman became slightly irritated, "Melissa wanted me to..."

"I understand your concern, but she will be fine. Have a seat and she will be out in a bit," said the doctor as she guided Melissa down the hallway and into her office. 

"Melissa, for our first visit, I would like to ask you a few questions about yourself first. Then we can discuss what brought you to me today. If I think you could benefit from my services, we will set up a plan. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine Dr. Stewart," Melissa replied as she wrung her hands together.

"I know you have been through a lot, but I just want you to relax and take your time. Facing your fears is a big step and can be a delicate process. Each person is different, therefore, I prefer to start with a "getting to know you" type of consultation first. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

The session lasted about an hour so Norman was able to hit all of his social media accounts several times. When Melissa walked back out, he could tell that she had been crying. It ticked him off, but knew it was inevitable. She walked over to the receptionist, scheduled another appointment for next week and then walked up to him. He watched her closely to try and get a read on how things went for her. She didn't say anything until they got into the car.

Melissa made eye contact with him and simply said, "It went well. Dr. Stewart and I have set up a plan on what things I can do to work through this. We are going to meet weekly for a while and I told her that eventually, I would like you to attend the appointments with me. I think it would help both of us to know what the other went through during the whole ordeal. Would you do that with me?"

"Absolutely, Mellie. You do not even need to ask. Whatever it takes," said Norman as he drove away. He glanced over to her as they pulled up to a light and smiled at what he saw. It was first the time in quite a while that he saw peace in her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa and Norman continued to spend as much of their time together as their schedules would allow. He traveled out of town in preparation of settling things before the new season started filming. Life for Norman was different this time though, because he felt a constant need to be with her. 

Melissa's nerves would get the better of her while he was gone and she had talked with Dr. Stewart about things she could do to help alleviate some of those stressors. In their last meeting they had discussed Norman coming with her to the next session.

"Melissa, you have made some great progress over these last few weeks. Traumatic events can cause some people to shut down and not face what happened in order to learn how to deal with it, but you have really worked hard. Are you sure you are ready to have Norman join us? It can be difficult to relive the events of what happened to you in front of those you love, but if you really feel you are ready for it."

"Dr. Stewart, I know that I am. Norman and I have done some talking, but I really think this could help both of us. He also went through a lot. We try to be very patient with each other, but I know sometimes he gets frustrated. He wants to help me, but doesn't know how and I am not even sure what to tell him. Until he knows the complete story behind what I faced, I have a feeling it won't get any easier for either of us."

"Then, by all means, invite him to our next session. I will make sure organize my notes for a meeting with the both of you, so that the process goes smoothly."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Melissa sent Norman a text to let him know about her decision to have him start coming to the meetings with her. "Hey babe."

"Mellie, so nice to hear from my favorite lady! I am in a meeting, but can call you as soon as we are done here. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Stewart and I would like you to come to our next meeting."

"No worries sweetheart, I am there. Gotta go, call you in a bit."

"Sounds good, love you," she typed and then put her phone on the charger.

She fell asleep and woke up to the sound of "I'm Just A Love Machine" coming out of her phone. She was confused until she saw Norman's name flashing as the caller. He was constantly messing around with her phone and she never knew what he had planned for her next. She clicked the button and chuckled, "A love machine? Really Norman?" 

His reply was a burst of laughter coming through the line. "Only for you, Mellie."

They spoke for a few minutes about the meeting and Norman's final flight details into Atlanta for tomorrow night. After she hung up with him, she got up and made herself some dinner. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa waited at the house for him because their popularity continued to skyrocket especially since the story released about the whole kidnapping/Norman coming to the rescue sort of thing. He had been gone for a week and she was ready to have him with her again. Norman used his key to let himself in and had only a moment after he locked the door and set his bag down before she launched herself at him. Lincoln barked at their feet as she peppered his face with kisses and squeezed him tight.

"Wow. I need to leave more often to get a welcome like that," said Norman as he gazed into her eyes.

"I really missed you. I tried to keep myself busy doing stuff and even went out to eat with Danai, but it didn't matter. You were always in my thoughts. A constant. I am glad you are home," said Melissa as she brought her lips to his again. The kiss started out soft, but turned heated very quickly. She spoke softly against his lips, "Norman, before this goes further, how about you eat something. I cooked dinner and it is warming in the oven. After that, we will see what happens." The little smile on her face caught his attention as she made her way into the kitchen.

He followed behind her quickly, taken aback by her statement. He watched her while he ate hoping he didn't misinterpret what she meant. Ever since this whole incident took place and they both realized their feelings for each other, he had wanted to make sweet love to her. He needed to be able to show her how much he adored her and would always take care of her. When he glanced up and caught her gaze, he saw a mix of love and desire. Suddenly, his appetite waned and he pushed his plate away from him as he stood up and made his way towards her.

Melissa knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure how Norman would respond. She surprised herself with the forwardness of what her comment implied. She loved him and wanted to be able to show him the depth of her love. The moment they made eye contact, she knew he wanted her too. The desire that swirled in his bright blue eyes nearly brought tears to hers.   
She was thrilled to realize that her feelings were not going unreturned. 

Norman gently took Melissa's hand and led her back to her bedroom. They closed the door behind them and he spun her into his chest. "Melissa, I know we love each other and I want nothing more than to be with you. I just want to make sure you are ready for this."

"Norman, I have dreamed of this moment for years. Believe me, I am ready." She stepped away from him and slowly removed her top. His eyes lit up when he realized that she was even more stunning than he had ever dreamed of. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it quickly over his head. They stood there admiring each other in the soft light the bedside lamp reflected.

He reached out and pulled her to him again and began to kiss her with an urgency he had never felt before. The love that flowed between this kiss overwhelmed both of them and brought tears to Melissa's eyes. He walked her backwards and gently placed her on the bed. In between their passionate kisses, they removed the rest of each other's clothing and proceeded to claim each other in a passion too overwhelming to ignore any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

When Melissa woke the next morning, she felt warm and content. Norman had her pulled up to his side with his arm flung over her back. They had spent a beautiful evening together and were going to take an important next step in their relationship today. She slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen to start breakfast for both of them. He stumbled in a few minutes later to the smell of eggs and hashbrowns. He embraced her from behind and kissed along her neck.

"Morning," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said as he spun her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She gazed up at him lovingly, "I decided to make breakfast before our appointment with Dr. Stewart. "I figured we both worked up an appetite last night." Norman loved the way color creeped into her cheeks as she said that.

"Yep. I could definitely eat," he replied with a smirk. She pulled apart from him to go set their plates on the table. As she stepped past him, she smacked him on the ass playfully.

"Hey! Don't start what you can't finish McBride," Norman stated matter-of-factually. 

They sat in silence while they ate. Over the years they had mastered the art of being together without having to entertain each other with conversation. Oftentimes, just being together was enough for them. After they had cleaned up, they got ready to go. Melissa felt her nerves start to take over as she attempted to lock the door, but kept fumbling. Norman placed his hand over the top of hers and gently helped her turn the key to lock the door.

"Thanks," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took her hand as they walked to the car. He wanted to make sure that she was comfortable today and that no one was expecting anything other than her comfort today. They made it to Dr. Stewart's office just in time for their appointment. He watched Melissa as she walked down the hallway to the session room. She was so relaxed compared to the first time he was there with her. 'How far she has come,' he thought to himself.

"Hello, Norman. It is so nice to see you again," said Dr. Stewart as she reached out to shake his hand. "Melissa, you are looking wonderful."

"Thanks, Dr. Stewart. I am feeling really good today."

"Wonderful! Let's get started, shall we? You two had mentioned that it was important for the both of you, that Melissa share exactly what happened to her those days she was kidnapped. Are you both still ready to continue with that plan?"

They both replied, "Yes," simultaneously. Norman took Melissa's hand in both of his and began to stroke her skin gently with his fingers. Melissa became instantly relaxed when he did this.

"Norman and I had a fight at the con about me wanting to leave early. I was so mad at him that as soon as the final panel was over, I snuck back to my dressing room, got my stuff and snuck out a side door before the security even knew I was gone. I was walking to the hotel because it was just up the block, when I was grabbed from behind and a cloth was put over my face."

Her voice began to shake, but she continued, "I woke up and found myself tied to a chair. He was yelling something at me about Norman. I didn't answer him at first because I wasn't sure what was going on, but then he smacked me. And holy shit, that hurt! The whole side of my face was throbbing and I remember yelling for Norman to help me."

"I was so scared. He kept calling me Melissa, then Carol, then Melissa, then Carol. I knew something was seriously wrong with this guy when he started doing that. All these things were running through my head as I sat there. Is he going to kill me? Is Norman ok? Did he even want to help me after our fight? How is he going to help me? Will I ever be able to tell him how I really feel?"

Suddenly her feelings overwhelmed her and she began to sob. Norman cradled her in his arms. "Maybe we should stop for today, Dr. Stewart?"

"Norman, that is really up to Melissa."

A muffled voice said, "No, give us a minute Dr. Stewart and I can go on."

"Ok, Melissa. I will give you two a moment."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she shut the door, Melissa sat up, placed her hands on each side of Norman's face pulled him to her. She kissed him with all the emotions churning in her. Their tongues caressed each other as the kiss took the breath away from both of them. When they stopped for a moment, she pressed her forehead to his and spoke against his lips, "Thank you. Thank you for saving me, for loving me and for kissing me with enough passion, that I know I can go on. I love you with all my heart, Norman Reedus." 

"I love you, too, my amazing, strong, beautiful Melissa." He kissed her once more and then began to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I don't know what I would have done if something had...had happened to you," he said through a throat thick with emotion. She nodded in agreement as she stared into his eyes.

They opened the door when they had pulled themselves together. "We're ready, Dr. Stewart."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I remember he told me that he was going to ask for a million dollars for me. He wanted me to pose for another picture for Norman, but when I refused, he punched me in the eye, knocking me out. When I came too, I was kneeling in front of this sick bastard and he had a gun to my head. A gun!! At my head!! For a moment, I actually thought he should just pull the trigger. It had to be better than what I was going through."

Norman felt his stomach drop when Melissa said that. He struggled with the thought that his precious, vibrant and amazing Melissa would have rather been dead at that point. He squeezed her fingers and she caressed them back as she continued.

"I zoned in and out for a while until I dozed off. When I woke, I realized he was talking on the phone to Norman. I listened to the things he said and then he clicked off. He was agitated and began to pace erratically. He was humming to himself and sort of cracking himself on the head with his gun. Then all of a sudden he pushed me on the floor and began to untie my legs. He pulled my pants down. He was so angry. I could see it in his eyes. I knew he was going to rape me. My hands were tied and there wasn't anything I could do. I began to fight him as best as I could. Kicking, twisting, turning, anything...all of a sudden, he put the gun under my chin and said, 'Stop moving or I will blow your worthless head off."


	7. Chapter 7

She took a few deep breaths before she continued. "I closed my eyes because I could not watch that bastard while he did that to me. Next thing I know, someone knocks at the door and it was like a light switch went off in him. He got off of me, pulled my pants back up and told me to stay quiet. I laid there crying on and off, but he never came after me like that again."  
"All through the night, I would doze off, but would wake up because he kept taking pictures of me. He thought sending those to Norman was the funniest thing. I hated it. Detested it, because I knew the pain it was causing him." 

She stopped for a moment and tucked herself into Norman's side. He caressed little circles up and down her arm and she gained comfort in the small, intimate gesture.

"When I woke the next morning, he was in a better mood than I had ever seen him. I couldn't believe it when he told me that I could talk to Norman on the phone. All I could do was try and keep myself together and make sure to tell him that I loved him. The wait to call him was horrible. It seemed to drag on forever. When the time came, I remember that I only had about 45 seconds to talk, but at least I got to say what I wanted to."

"I sat around while I waited for him to decide what he was going to do next. I was tired, hungry and just wanted something to happen one way or the other. Eventually, he called Norman again and even though I only got to hear one side of the story, when he hung up, he was pissed. He kept saying over and over, 'this bitch is dead, this bitch is dead.' I knew then, that I would have a slim chance of making it out alive."

Taking a deep breath, Melissa continued. "All of a sudden, it was like a light switch again. I realized he was talking to himself when he was mentioning April Fool's Day and the million dollars. He got me up and told me we were going to get ready to meet with Norman. I was beginning to feel as if my luck was going to finally turn around, that is, until he strapped the bomb to me." She began to shake at the memory. "I had to walk with that thing strapped to me. I don't even know how those things work, but I was afraid I would set it off if I moved the wrong way."

"We waited by that statue. There were so many people around and none of them were any the wiser of what was going on, while we waited for Norman. The minute we made eye contact, my heart stopped. I couldn't believe that he was there and coming to get me. The man I have adored for years and fallen in love with, was walking towards me. He was my hero..."

She heard what sounded like a muffled cry, and looked at Norman. He wasn't saying anything, but there were tears in his eyes. Dr. Stewart had been watching Norman as he followed every word Melissa said. He did surprisingly well through most of her dialogue, but when she started talking about seeing him again, after so many hours thinking she wouldn't, Norman was done.

"Norman, why don't you share what you are feeling right now."

"It has been so tough to sit here and listen to everything Mellie went through with that psychopath. I find myself wanting to kill him, but then I remember, he already is. I am so angry, but I know that is to be expected. When she talked about seeing me after that time apart...well, that...that cuts me. I know the feelings of relief she talked about, because I felt the same exact thing when I saw her. My other half was just a few feet away from me."

When Norman stopped talking, Melissa looked up at him and pulled his face to hers. She gave him a few gentle kisses and then settled back in. "Dr. Stewart, Norman and I have already talked about what happened after all of this because we were both there. I physically feel lighter after sharing all of this with him. Thank you for giving us the chance to talk about what happened without anyone else being involved."

"Melissa, you have made great progress after everything that has happened to you. Norman, you have been a key player in helping her progress. I look forward to meeting with you again at our next session. Great work, you two!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they got home, Melissa went into the kitchen to fix them a snack. Norman came up from behind and wrapped her in his arms. "I am so proud of you. What you did today was really extraordinary. You went through that whole experience again, just so that I could understand and help you...AMAZING and so damn strong!"

Melissa slowly turned and jumped up on the counter so they were eye level. "I seriously didn't think that I could get through it all. But, with you by my side, I was able to." She took his face in her hands and gently began to place small kisses on his mouth with every word she said. "I-couldn't-love-you-more-than-I-do-right-now." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her off to the bedroom to celebrate their love.


	8. Chapter 8

The time had come for taping to begin on season six and both Melissa and Norman had mixed feelings about that. Overall, the cast had been very supportive of the request they had sent out. They had asked for time to allow themselves to process what had happened to them, in the hopes they would both feel that they were ready to come back to work. Melissa was still seeing Dr. Stewart, but their sessions had decreased to once every two weeks. She was feeling more settled and not quite as jittery as she was before. She still looked over her shoulder, but was assured that that was natural and it would be quite a while before that feeling would go away completely.

Melissa and Norman settled into dinner together, before they were due to report in the morning. Their scripts were on the table and as they ate, they talked about varying scenes in the season premiere. "Norman, this script is amazing! I am excited and quite ready to get back to the routine of filming."

"I agree. Scott has done some great writing once again. The fans will be blown away by what they will see," said Norman as he sat back in his chair. "How do you feel about all of your scenes, Mellie? Do you think any of them might be a challenge?"

"Oh, you caught that. Yeah, I was wondering about that scene at night. Hopefully, it won't be an issue, but I won't know until I can see the site and get into the scene."

He lifted her chin with his fingers to catch her attention and stated lovingly, "Mellie, just remember. Whatever it takes, I will be there for you. The whole cast will be willing to help out any way they can makes things go smoothly."

She leaned into him and with a sigh of contentment, quietly said, "Thanks, honey, I know you will."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The entire Walking Dead family embraced both Norman and Melissa the next morning, when they showed up. It was overwhelming to see and feel the support that their family extended to them. After the day's shoots were set up, the new season's taping began. 

It was a long, hot day and both Melissa and Norman were exhausted. When they met up with everyone at the end of shooting, plans were set for the next day. Some of the cast, including Melissa, were asked to report later in the day, because of night scenes that were going to be shot. Her and Norman made eye contact across the group and he gave her a soft smile. He could feel her anxiety and wanted her to know it would be ok. When she saw Norman's smile, she instantly relaxed. It reminded her to take some deep breaths, and take things one step at a time.

Luckily, their comfort with each other was beneficial on the way home, as they stayed quiet out of sheer fatigue. They stumbled through the motions of dinner and prepared themselves for bed. As they climbed into bed and Norman pulled Melissa up against his side, he told her with love in his voice, "I will hang out in my trailer after I am done, Mellie. That way, if you need me, I can get to you quickly."

"Norman, you don't have to do that. I will be fine."

"I know you will be fine, but I already talked with Greg. I told him I would stay out of the way, but want you to have peace of mind that I am here if you need me is all."

She looked up at him and spoke softly as tears filled her eyes, "You are the sweetest man."

"Anything for you Mellie," he said as he kissed her goodnight. She snuggled in and it was only a matter of time before he heard her breath even out as she fell asleep. He kept thinking about the scene she would have to film tomorrow and he couldn't help but be worried. He kept her close to him as he settled in surrounded by the lavender vanilla scent she always showered with.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Melissa arrived on set the next evening, her nerves had already come out in full force. She kept reminding herself to take deep breaths and focus on the job she was there for. She got on her costume and joined the crew on set. This happened to be a scene where a herd separates Carol from the group and she needs to take shelter because it's dark and the weather is kicking up. Carol stumbles through the forest and ends up finding an old shed and has to hunker down there. It is very small and due to the weather, also has to be dark.

They will film her being separated from the group tomorrow night. This scene will begin with her running through the forest. Everyone working tonight is very concerned for Melissa and even have the spotlights ready to turn on immediately if an issue arises. Greg yells action and she starts to run. The moans of the walkers fill the air as she dodges tree branches and old stumps. Carol ends up veering to the left and that throws off the walkers just enough that when she finds the shed, she knows she has just enough time to hide before they break through the clearing. Melissa dives into the shed and slams the door just as the script states. The location for the scene is very dark and filled with thunder and rain. Only an occasional flash of lightning helps her out. She is suppose to sit on the floor near the door with her knife at the ready. As she positions herself to continue the scene, she begins to slip back to her kidnapping. The darkness of the shed and even the damp musty smell trigger what she experienced. Suddenly, she drops completely to the floor and curls up into herself, keeping her hand on the knife. She begins to rock at the same time Greg yells cut and the flood lights pop on. Tango, the cameraman shooting closest to her, drops the camera and rushes towards her. Greg is yelling for Norman while Tango places his hand on her arm. 

"Melissa, it's Tango," he says in a soothing voice. "You are ok. You are safe. Take deep breaths for me." She stares back at him, but says nothing.

Norman comes tearing around the shed and drops to the ground in front of her. "I got her, Tango!," he yells as the crew watches him take over. "Hey Greg, can we get a little privacy please?" As the cast and crew head back to the trailers, Norman picked up Melissa and put her in his lap. He gently wrapped his arms around her and said soothingly, "Come on, Melissa. You are safe, beautiful. Think about what strategy Dr. Stewart told you to try if this happened. Focus on what is around you and take deep steady breaths. You can do this. You are stronger than he is. You are stronger than what he did to you." At times, his grip faltered because of the intensity of her shaking, but he just readjusted each time that happened. 

He rocked the two of them as he spoke in quiet, hushed tones that only she could hear. She began to relax as the shaking decreased. "Norman? I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. The scene was going great...I felt really good and then boom! I think it was the smell inside of the shed that took me right back to his house."

When Norman looked in her eyes, it wasn't fear he saw, but rather anger. "It is ok, Melissa. We will go home and you can try the scene again tomorrow."

"No! No way in hell that freak is going to do this to me. To us! Screw him, Norman. I am stronger than that." She got up on her knees and placed her hands on each side of his face. "Thank you for talking me through this. Once again, on or off screen, you are my total hero." She kissed him with emotion that overflowed from her as she came to the realization that it may not always be easy, but if you continue to get help and surround yourself with people who love and care about you, you can survive. She stopped the kiss long enough to open her eyes and press her forehead to his. "You do realize that all eyes are on us right now."

"Let them watch," he growled as he pulled her into a tight embrace and forced her mouth open with a swipe of his tongue. They kissed lovingly until the sound of cat calls and whistles brought them both back to the realization they were on set and working.

Norman stood up and offered a hand to a very red Melissa to help her up. They walked over to Greg and Melissa said, "Let's do this...I am absolutely ready this time."

Greg smiled and said, "Let's set the stage again people! Here we go!"

Norman kissed her hand and then walked over to where Greg was sitting in his chair. "That was amazing, Norman. You pulled her right back again."

"She is amazing, Greg," said Norman with a smirk.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

A few months later, Melissa and Norman walked out of Dr. Stewart's office for the last time. They had made wonderful progress and with Melissa only having 2 more episodes since that flashback in the shed, the doctor felt they were ready.  
The filming schedule continued to be harrowing for the both of them, but things were made slightly easier when they moved in together in a house outside Senoia. 

They went back to the house to relax for a little bit, before they had to drive into Atlanta to pick up Mingus from the airport. As they sat out on the patio and drank their iced mocha coffees, a gleam caught Melissa's eye hanging off one of their bushes. They had planted Cherokee roses along one side of the patio in honor of the show bringing them together. She stood up and went over to the bush to remove whatever it was, so it didn't hurt any of the wildlife in the area. The closer she got, the more the object came into focus. Tears instantly filled her eyes as she saw the little note that simply said, "There would be no bigger honor, nothing that would make me happier, nothing that would bring more peace to my heart, nothing would humble me more, than if you would allow me to take care of you as my wife for the rest of our lives." She grasped the ring and as she untied the string, she heard him come up behind her. When she turned around, he was on one knee. He took the ring from her, gave her a smirk as he raised his eyebrows to which she happily replied, "Yes, Norman. I would love to be your wife!!"

The wedding took place a few months later in their backyard with only family in attendance; their biological families and their Walking Dead family.


End file.
